clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain
Mission 11, named The Veggie Villain, is a secret agent mission. It was released May 17th, 2010 and was highly anticipated because of the long wait time between it and Mission 10. Walkthrough *Step 1. Speak to Gary. He will ask you what you think the type of seeds that he has are. Ask him if they are corn seeds. *Step 2. Go to the Gift Shop, and talk to Rookie. Pick up the corn on the floor. Waddle to the Gift Shop Office, and talk to Jet Pack Guy. Pick up another piece of corn on the floor. *Step 3. You will get a call on your spy phone, answer the call and get back to HQ and talk to Gary. *Step 4. Next, go to the Ski Village. You will see a broadcast of Herbert. You need to go stop this broadcast quickly. *Step 5. Go to the Lighthouse and pick up the dvd which is under the piano. Clean it with the cleaner on the left. Put it in your inventory. *Step 6. Turn to the right and pick up the metal can. Put it in your inventory. Then, take it to the Beach and fill it up with water. *Step 7. Go back to the Ski Village, click the box on the right of the screen and put the dvd in the player. *Step 8. Go to the Gadget Room, put the can of water in the Test Chamber. Pull the red lever then press the ice button, pull the red lever again and put the ice in your inventory. *Step 9. Afterwards, go to the Ski Village and give the ice to the brown penguin. Next, click on the box next to the screen. *Step 10. Add the disc into the dvd player. Then, use your spy phone wrench to open the strange box on the right. *Step 11. Solve the puzzle by cracking the code, it will then tell you a location. Go to the Mine Shack. *Step 12. Waddle into the Corn Forest, follow the popcorn which is on the floor. You should see a paper when you reach the end of the trail. After that, take the path which has a piece of the paper. Add it to your inventory. Repeat this process until you have found all 4 pieces. *Step 13. After you have picked up the 4th piece of paper, also pick up the plank of wood. Once you have put together the 4 pieces of paper, follow the paths that have items related to what is on the list. *Step 14. You should eventually reach a river. Use the plank of wood to cross the river. *Step 15. You should eventually reach a "dead-end". At this point, use one pile of corn seeds to lower the ladder. *Step 16. When you reach the top of the clip, unplug Herbert's computer. He will then use your spy phone to teleport you and a popcorn bomb back to the PSA HQ. *Step 17. When you get back to the HQ, go to your right and click the orange book. A wheel should come out. *Step 18. Click on the wheel and solve the puzzle. It may take some time. *Step 19. Dot the Disguise Gal will come out of the EPF Command Room and teleport you safely into the Ski Village. Meanwhile, the Sport Shop will explode with popcorn. *Step 20. Collect your awards at the end. Timeline *The Club Penguin Team showed a sneak peak of the mission in October 2009. They hinted that something big will be coming soon. *On a You Decide! blog post, players could choose a pair of Spy Sunglasses that you could earn from completing Mission 11. They also showed a hint about a new agent who will be helping other agents, as shown on the picture. Penguins immediately recognized the agent and it was Dot. *During a New Year's Eve blog post, a picture of Herbert was posted, this showed players that Mission 11 was on the way in 2010. *Also on the 1st March 2010, a picture of Herbert with a computer and a microphone was shown. The blog said that In a few months, agents will use their skills against a very determined Herbert... *On April 1 the Penguin Times Newspaper had a Featured Article on warm places and there was a Yeti Penguin, which if you looked carefully in the picture of it you could see that it was Herbert inside a yeti costume, as the eyes are Herbert's. He also commented on things that happened on previous missions like how hard it would be to knock down the lodge, noticing a patch up job on the wall next to the boiler, etc.(2) *On April 26, 2010, a sneak peek was shown on the blog. It was a picture of some sad penguins watching a video with Herbert in it at the Ski Village. The mission was also stated to be released at the end of May. *In the 238th newspaper issue, you are able to read a hidden message from Herbert which tells that the new mission will be coming on 18 May. *In the 239th issue there was another meassage confirming what the coded message meant, it was hidden in the classified file. *The Club Penguin Team revealed the name as "The Veggie Villain". *On May 10, 2010, a sneak peek was released on the Club Penguin Blog announcing the mission name (The Veggie Villain) and the release date—May 18, 2010, but it has been changed to May 17, 2010. Secret message In an edition of the Club Penguin Times, there was a secret message regarding Mission 11. It is in code, and to decode it, the letter is the first letter of the flag's country. After it is decoded, the secret message from Herbert P. Bear reads: Dear Penguin Silly Agency Look Sharp Agent... '' ''I'll see you on May 18. ''-Herbert P. Bear.http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Childpengu1/Secret_Message_on_Penguin_Times Dot During November, a You Decide! blog post was posted. In it, there was a pick between 3 Spy Sunglasses that players could earn by completing Mission 11. Choice 2 won. At the bottom of the blog post, it had said that there was a new agent on the way that will be helping other agents from Mission 11 onwards. This agent was recognized by most players who had ''Elite Penguin Force (EPF), and they thought that this new agent was Dot the Disguise Gal, but in a different costume with different hair. This was later confirmed that the penguin is Dot. Trivia *A cornfield is seen at the Mine Shack, but it is unknown how it grew. Herbert might have used the seeds that he dropped to plant them and hide in the fields. *It is connected with Herbert's Revenge for the Nintendo DS, as the story of the mission continue there. *There is a reference to Circlevision, which a ride system used in various Disney parks, in the console that Herbert uses to transmit his video feed during the mission. *Strangely, the Recycling Plant and Community Garden cannot be seen when you go to the Mine Shack. Gallery Mission 11 Herbert.jpg|The sneak peek released on April 26, 2010 on the What's New Blog. Mission 11 sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek released on February 27, 2010 on the What's New Blog. Codedmessagenewspaper.png|A secret message from Herbert in the Club Penguin Times. File:MissionSneakPeek.jpg|The sneak peek released on 10th May on the What's New Blog. Club Penguin Dancing Penguin Mission 11.jpg|Help the Dancing Penguin with glasses to get extra-gift. Club Penguin Rory Mission 11.jpg|Rory in this mission. Club Penguin Mission 11 Load-out.jpg|''Start Mission'' Club Penguin Mission 11 Medal.jpg|Amazing Maze Master Medal. SpyGoggles.png|Spy Goggles given by Dot. Top_Secret.png|The Veggie Villain on the top secret missions tablet. GiftFromDot.png|The Award When You Fix The Dancing Penguin's Glasses, Gift from Dot GaryPSA11.png|Gary RookiePSA11.png|Rookie JetPackGuyPSA11.png|Jet Pack Guy MassagePSA11.png Nosignal11.png|No Signal HerbertPSA11.png|Herbert CDPSA11.png|The CD Player Solvethecode.png|Solve The Code Cornmaze.png|The Corn Maze Supercorn.png|How To Grow Super Corn. PSA11FINSH.png|Mission Accomplished! Nice place you've got here.png|Herbert hacking into the PSA mainframe See also *PSA Secret Missions *Penguin Secret Agency *Elite Penguin Force SWF *The Veggie Villain mission Sources and references Category:PSA Category:PSA Missions Category:Popcorn Explosion Category:Missions Category:Secret Missions